


I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This)

by kycantina



Series: kakairu week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonfires, Camping, Friends to Lovers, I could write them forever I'm so serious, I love them so much you guys, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, rip to my wips yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: It's too cold for October, but Kakashi doesn't care. Iruka's got his head on Kakashi's shoulder, enough to get skeptical looks from across the campfire as their friends file out, enough to feel like they're anything but just friends.





	I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all when I decided to do K/I week I wasn't prepared for them to become my otp? I can't find enough fluff for them to satisfy my sad girl needs so catch me filling this obvious need and spamming the loving hell out of the tag.

It's too cold for October, but Kakashi doesn't care. Iruka's got his head on Kakashi's shoulder, enough to get skeptical looks from across the campfire as their friends file out, enough to feel like they're anything but  _ just friends.  _

"You're not driving." He's not as tipsy as he pretends to be, the alcohol is just an excuse to do what they can't sober. Iruka looks at Kakashi the same way most people look at stars or sunsets.

"I wasn't planning on it." Kakashi looks at Iruka (especially when he's this unsteady) the same way most people look at their partners or friends.  _ Just friends _ . He repeats it to himself like a prayer, but it does little use this late, after this many sips of whiskey. "No class till Tuesday, eight am, bro. I thought you knew that.”

"I did, I do..." Iruka swallows, cheeks pink in the firelight. "I just wasn't sure if you were staying over tonight."

Kakashi smirks, all crooked and teasing. "You think I set up the tent with you, all day today, for fun?" He half-laughs.

"Well, you know, people talk." He pauses, shyly meeting Kakashi's eyes. "People talk. About us."

"And?" He raises an eyebrow. 

"Nevermind." Iruka sighs. "It's just that I don't want to overstep or anything."

"You're not." Kakashi's voice is open and honest, he pivots to look Iruka in the eyes. "You're never too much for me, Ru, okay?"

“I-” Iruka falters. “Yes. Kash, I know.” He flushes. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page, that's all." Iruka bites his lip, head still resting in Kakashi's shoulder, one hand millimeters from his thigh. 'Because we're  _ friends _ , and-"

Kakashi takes Iruka's hand suddenly, fingers intertwining. "For the love of Christ, Iruka, you kissed me on the mouth this morning, we're not friends, we're anything but." He sighs. "Tell me to go home and I will."

“Don’t be stupid, Kash.” Iruka leans up, a little kiss to his cheek. He pauses, pouting just a little. “I  _ know _ we’re more than that, I just...be my fucking boyfriend, alright? I’m too tired to sleep alone.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Ruka.” Kakashi brushes a kiss to Iruka’s forehead, letting it linger for a moment (that’s as much of an answer as he’s getting for now, he’s too tipsy, too tired, too in love to answer to him). “Want me to carry you?”


End file.
